The Time the Internet Surprised Hardison
by serenelystrange
Summary: Prompt from CtRokJ-Hardison/Eliot, dude I just found this thing on the internet called fan fiction, why do people think two guys are hot? This is what I came up with. Not a "pairing" story. Just friendship/humor. Hope you like! Reviews are love.


**So I got a prompt from CtRokj… via twitter. So naturally, this is her fault. But somehow I don't mind. This was fun!**

**CtRokJ**nikki01902 okkkk, Hardison/Eliot, dude I just found this thing on the internet called fan fiction, why do people think two guys are hot?

This is the result. Seriously, I wrote it in like half hour, so hopefully its amusing enough.

And yes, I know Hardison's a geek, but I'm taking creative liberty and assuming he's been too busy being awesome/unlawful to know about fanfiction. It works in my head, lol.

The sound of a clicking keyboard as he passed Hardison's office was nothing new to Eliot. In fact, he would be worried if there wasn't clicking or some other gadgety noise coming from the room. Eliot paused for a second to make sure all was well and was about to go on his way when Hardison called out from the room.

"El! Hey, Eliot. C'mere for a sec."

Eliot froze, not used to Hardison inviting him into his geek world, but walked into the office anyway.

"What's up? What's with the face?" He noticed Hardison looked a little off, wide eyed and enthralled, and if Eliot was right, just a little bit scarred for life.

Hardison peeled his gaze away from his laptop's screen to look up at Eliot with those wide eyes, still seemingly unable to speak.

"What the hell, Hardison?" Eliot prompted, getting annoyed.

His tone knocked Hardison back to reality as he finally responded, "Dude, I just found this thing on the internet called fan fiction."

"Ok?" Eliot had no clue what Hardison was talking about, but what could be so scary or scarring about fiction or fans?

"Dude," Hardison insisted.

"Dude," Eliot repeated, only slightly mockingly.

"Why do so many people think two guys are hot?" Hardison asked, voice rising in incredulity.

Eliot was caught off guard, "Huh?"

Hardison sighed and rolled his eyes, "Two guys, man, like _two guys._ And no girls. And sex. Gay sex. Lots of gay sex. Detailed, graphic, borderline illegal, gay sex." The wide eyed scarred expression returned. "Not that there's anything wrong with gay people, or their sex, but I just wasn't expecting so much of it!" He hastily amended, not wanting to sound homophobic.

"So, it's like porn?" Eliot asked, ignoring his politically correct rambling, coming around Hardison's desk to peer down at the screen, pulling out his glasses from his pocket and donning them so he could get a better look.

Hardison just nodded and scooted his chair aside so Eliot could browse the page he had open. Eliot skimmed the page for a minute, before turning to face Hardison once again.

"There's a ? And who the hell are Sam and Dean?"

Hardison shrugged, "Apparently. And how should I know who Sam and Dean are? Just some guys, ya know, just guys, not from anything I know or anything, just some guys." Eliot didn't miss his obvious discomfort.

"How did you stumble across this _fan fiction_ to begin with?" Eliot questioned, smirk in place.

"Dude! The internet is a vast and mystifying place! Who know how things just pop up?"

Eliot peered down at the screen again, up into the little Google search toolbar, "Well, typing in Sam and Dean fanpages probably helped."

"Crap." Hardison hung his head, avoiding Eliot's gaze, "Fine. So I watch the show they're on. Shut up. I still didn't know about all the gay porn! I mean, they're brothers!"

"Huh." Eliot stated, taking that in. "The internet is scary."

"Age of the geek," Hardison said, but it was missing the usual enthusiasm.

Eliot sighed, now he had a mopey Hardison on his hands. "C'mon," he gestured towards the door, "Let's go watch some sports and drink until we forget what we saw today."

"Do we have enough alcohol?" Hardison asked, only half joking.

Eliot paused to consider before a wide grin spread across his face, "Maybe not. But Nate sure as hell does."

Hardison brightened visibly. Eliot walked ahead to find the drinks and Hardison prepared to put his baby into sleep mode. His mouse pointer hovered over the X on the corner of the internet window, but before he could click, he found himself sliding his finger slightly, minimizing the window instead of closing it. After all, if so many people were into it, it couldn't be all bad. It was worth checking out, later, much later, when he was sufficiently mellowed out.

"Hardison, c'mon man! Game's startin'!" Eliot's voice carried surprisingly well through the office.

"Coming!" Hardison called out, sparing one last glance at the screen before hitting the button and watching it go black. It would be an interesting night.

A/N - I do not know. Lol.


End file.
